El mejor cumpleaños
by kurai-sho
Summary: una noche, tras una fiesta en la casa Uzumaki sus habitantes recuerdan los eventos que les han llevado a esa felicidad que pensaban imposible de lograr durante la guerra shinobi y mas aun considerando que el detonante final paa todo fue aquel regalo de alguien con nueve colas que ayudo a darles el valor para dar el paso que les guió hacia la felicidad


hola a todo mundo, si están leyendo correctamente este es un OS o Oneshot para los que no comprendan esa abreviatura, si claro como si nadie la entendiera bueno pasando al fic en cuestión, como dije es un especial de un solo capitulo que he hecho como solicitud de mi adorada hermanita menor jejeje algunos la han de conoce es Mizore Morisato muy agradable ella y cuando me lo pidió no pude decir no (inserte recuerdo de ella con mirada dulce y ojos de cachorrito)  
oye no me difames que no fue así -entrando de golpe al sitio-  
pero como llegaste aquí no se supone que estabas ocupada -mirándole fijamente-  
si pero cuando dijiste publicar este especial tuve que venir gracias por hacerlo pero reitero porque recuerdas las cosas a tu conveniencia -mirándole fijamente con cara de pocos amigos-  
se ve mas lido eso que el recordar que me chantajeaste con esas fotos que nunca me diste!- mirándola fijamente  
chantajear negociar es lo mismo ademas te ves lindo en ese disfraz de zorrito -el autor palidece al ver la foto  
tenia 6 años y no era lindo, -notando a los lectores -...este lean este os que espero les guste mientras arreglo esto si  
disfruten del OS y dejen reviews para que este no se deprima porque no le devolveré esto -sosteniendo la foto antes de salir corriendo-  
regresa aquí imouto! -corriendo detras de ella

**Aclaracion**: todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores ni yo o mi Imouto poseemos nada de ello si así fuera el manga de Naruto seria un total caos creanme

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- biju hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- biju pensando

* * *

**El mejor cumpleaños**

Una gran noche, si eso justamente era lo que había sido y no podía estar mas feliz de lo que ya estaba, un año mas había pasado y la felicidad no parecía tener fin era algo que la verdad sea dicha nunca creyó merecer ni menos alcanzar considerando como era, sus años de juventud habían pasado hasta aquellas batallas que le cambiaron tanto, al paso del tiempo y gracias a ellas era que se encontraba en tan felices momentos, a pesar del mas que obvio escándalo que provenía de la sala –aaahh deja que te agarre!- gritaba aquella voz infantil al tiempo que las risas resonaban y los pasos aumentaban de frecuencia indicando de manera clara que a alguien andaban persiguiendo…de nuevo, suspiro algo resignada mientras dejaba sus cosas en el fregadero y avanzando despacio se enfilaba al pasillo donde aquel par corría como locos de un lado a otro persiguiéndose con total impaciencia –deja de huir y se un hombre!- gritaba el perseguidor mientras corría por el pasillo plato desechable en mano y restos de pastel untados en el cabello, solo pudo suspirar ellos eran tan parecidos a su padre que a veces pensaba que se trataban de clones modificados a manera de broma, si el era muy capaz de eso pero era parte de su encanto, con paciencia salió de la cocina esponja de lavado en mano y con una voz amistosa y dulce hablo con calma y serenidad  
-MINATO, JIRAIYA LES DIJE QUE SE FUERAN A BAÑAR Y A DORMIR HACE 10 MINUTOS!- ladro con fuerza y enojo mientras la vena pulsaba con fuerza en su cien derecha

De inmediato el dueto de corta estatura se detuvo en seco, sus cabellos rubios y desordenados estaban agitados y sus rostros reflejaban terror mientras sus ojos verdes se posaban en la mujer que les había traído a la vida –si kasan como ordenes- respondieron al unisonó los mellizos antes de salir disparados a su máxima velocidad, tanto fue que por un segundo ella pensó que casi estaban usando el famoso Hirashin pero claro no era el caso, ellos solo eran impulsadas por la velocidad del terror como su padre cuando ella lo amenazó con arrancare sus partes nobles durante el parto, pero quien podía culparla tener a ese par de demonios sin anestesia fue demasiado doloroso y clamaba por venganza en ese momento, salió de la cocina enfilándose a la sala donde hacia rato había terminado todo, había restos de platos de pastel , globos y serpentinas por todos lados dejando en claro que la enorme fiesta había transcurrido siendo un total éxito, suspiro con calma mientras vagos recuerdos se asomaban en su mente justo en ese momento

Eran los días posteriores de la gran guerra ninja y por todo el mundo la gran victoria era algo que resonaba en todas partes y si era el momento en que los años de soledad habían sido retribuidos con admiración y respeto y claro Naruto Uzumaki hijo único del yodaime hokage y una de las ultimas mujeres Uzumaki no podía ser mas feliz y como no serlo si fue por su voluntad que se obtuvo la victoria, cuando todo parecía empeorar y Obito estaba por derrotarles el rubio lo hizo todo de algún modo que nadie pudo explicar el poderoso chakra del zorro de las nueve colas cambio dentro de Naruto, lo combino con la energía de la naturaleza tornándose en un brillo blanco poderoso semejante tanto a una estrella y ese rasengan oh como había sido demoledor sin mencionar hermoso inclusive ilustraciones y algunas fotos se distribuían ya en las tiendas de fanáticos ninja el como llegaron ahí era algo que el ojiazul nunca sabría, pero era verdad en esas imágenes con su ropa desgarrada y rodeado de ese chakra blanco brillante con el enorme rasengan sobre su cabeza resplandeciendo azul mientras saltaba agolpear a óbito con lo que llano el hoshi no rasengan era una imagen por demás épica y claro las fotos no mostraban las dimensiones de la explosión ni como quedo el tras la misma, postrado en cama un mes por completo inconsciente sin una gota de energía pero eso si con un nuevo lago artificial nacido de aquel estallido, sin duda un ataque demoledor que pasaría a los anales de la historia  
-¡miren es Naruto_sama!- chillo una de aquellas mujeres mientras señalaba al ninja rubio que usando a modo de homenaje la capa blanca de su padre palidecía con fuerza  
-ahora ya comprendo al teme!- y corría como loco mientras su sequito de feroces fanáticas le perseguían en busca de arrancarle un trozo del cuerpo.

Los días eran muy felices desde aquel acontecimiento y claro las cosas se acomodaban de manera gradual, aquella relación que Hinata tanto deseaba al final no llego demasiado lejos como se soñó muy tarde ella y el rubio comprendieron que el cariño que les unía era mas bien de hermanos pero lo hecho hecho estaba y bueno que Naruto huyera de Hiashi porque se le salió decirle que Hinata era muy dulce y que incluso al despertar se veía linda no fue el mejor comentario pero tras aquella primera noche quedaron solo como buenos amigos –tal parece que Naruto de nuevo huye por su vida- murmuraba la sonriente Hyuuga tomada del brazo de su actual pareja mientras Naruto pasaba a toda velocidad frente a ellos seguido de no menos de 100 mujeres enloquecidas –lo merece por no haberme reconocido- hablo el hombre de la gabardina y capucha al tiempo que la ojiperla negaba al parecer Shino nunca iba a olvidar el detalle de que Naruto tenia serios problemas para recordarlo pero con lo callado que era y la mala memoria de el para los rostros que nunca veía uno podría comprenderlo –que malo eres Shino_kun jejeje- y la feliz pareja siguió su camino mientras a la distancia Naruto al fin recordaba que era un ninja y usando el recién aprendido sunshin se escapaba al fin de su sequito de feroces seguidoras para cumplir su reunión con la gondaime hokague

En ese momento justo la mujer de grandes pechos y legendaria fuerza estaba revisando sus documentos, la guerra había finalizado ya hacia casi 4 meses atrás y las cosas se normalizaban al fin o al menos eso era lo que parecía ya que el papeleo volvía a sus dimensiones tradicionales para suplicio de la mujer de ojos color miel que suspiraba derrotada mientras daba un sorbo a su amado sake todo a escondidas de su ayudante que como siempre le vigilaba como un halcón a la espera de que tratase de huir de sus obligaciones e irse a un casino a beber y apostar…de nuevo, si los días retomaban su normalidad al tiempo que la puerta de la oficina se abría y entraba como siempre sin pedir el menor permiso un conocido ninja de ojos azules que respiraba agitado y algo pálido –mocoso te he dicho que toques antes de entrar!- y el pisapapeles voló por el aire al tiempo que Naruto lo esquivaba y claro avanzaba despacio hacías la mujer rubia que releía un informe de misión  
-lo siento obachan pero ya sabes como es….- y no pudo decir mas salió disparado por la puerta de la oficina si había cometido otro error fatal  
-quizá eres el héroe de la guerra pero nunca mas vuelvas a llamarme así!- gruñía la mujer de cabellos rubios y coletas al tiempo que el ahora semiinconsciente rubio se alzaba del suelo algo mareado y adolorido como había extrañado esos días bueno no todo de ellos.

Entro de nuevo a la oficina de la gondaime con una sola petición en sus manos –quiero una misión lo que sea solo quiero alejarme de ese hato de locas disque fanas mias!- hablo con cierta desesperación el rubio al tiempo que la gondaime miraba por su nuevo ventanal, en la calle un sequito de fanáticas ya aguardaban al rubio que como cada día se refugiaba en su oficina para su diversión –lo siento no hay misiones para ti tus vacaciones acaban hasta dentro de un mes, asique me temo tendrás que lidiar con tus admiradoras solito jejejeje- la sonrisa de la kage era digna de quien ha ganado un importante juego de poker y no era para menos al fin el rubio estaba pagando por tantas y tan incontables faltas de respeto a su persona y no le iba a socorrer al menos no por ahora mientras se lo estaba pasando de las mil maravillas con su sufrimiento, la puerta de la oficina estaba destrozada y asomándose por ella entro aquella chica de cabellos rosados con todo y ese nuevo adorno en su frente, si no era otra as que Sakura Haruno quien llegaba con algunos reportes en sus manos y una mirada no muy amigable para el ninja ojiazul  
-hola Naruto, sabes tus fans me abordaron antes de entrar- hablo ella con una voz que anunciaba problemas lastima que Naruto estaba demasiado decaído para notarlo  
-si Sakura_chan que bien- dijo el a modo de respuesta al tiempo que ella colocaba sus reportes en la mesa y lo miraba con ojos agresivos  
-me dijeron que te esperan para empezar con la orgia- y en su frente una vena gigantesca pulsó mientras su puño se apretaba con mucha fuerza  
-si, si diles que ya voy- y ese fue el colmo del descuido del ninja de ojos azules

-PERVERTIDO DE PACOTILLA!-y soltó el poderosísimo golpe que lo hizo salir volando a toda velocidad, el muro que golpeo se destrozo mientras el rubio ascendía al cielo sumido en el dolor y la duda ya que no entendía el porque había sido agredido de tal manera, -creo que lo mandaste hasta kumo- hablo Tsunade mientras miraba como el rubio desaparecía en el horizonte, si era un nuevo record de lanzamiento de pervertidos eso era un hecho aunque el que no ayudase a Sakura a desahogarse mas era muy claro ya que ahora bufaba como una bestia furiosa ansiosa de una nueva victima que destruir, -los celos son horribles no?- hablo la mujer rubia mientras volvía a sentarse, de inmediato la pelirrosa le miro con ojos abiertos y empezó a negar furiosamente el estar celosa al tiempo que la rubia mentora solo sonreía negando a sus palabras mientras revisaba sus documentos –di lo que quieras Sakura pero si algo reconozco además de una herida es un arranque de celos y créeme que en eso soy experta jajajajaja- su risa resonó con fuerza mientras la pelirrosada salía de su oficina con enojo y frustración mientras que en su escritorio la asistente de la gondaime Shizune revisaba sus citas y de nuevo llamaba a alguien que reparase la puerta y el muro  
-sabes Sakura, todo seria mas fácil si dijeras la verdad, dudo que siguieran acosándolo si todo mundo lo supiera- y la pelirrosa miro a la mujer de cabellos negros con ojos llenos de cierta vergüenza  
-pero de que hablas Shuzune_sempai yo no siento anda por ese tarado!- se defendió con ahincó haciendo que la mujer pelinegra sonriese y negase a sus palabras con calma  
-Naruto_kun tiene un corazón de oro que te perdonaría tanto golpe si le dijeras la verdad, ábrete Sakura y se que juntos pueden ser muy felices, o puedes dejar que tus celos sigan golpeándolo hasta que su corazón se rompa y decida dejarte atrás, es tu elección- y sin decirle mas la mujer de cabellos negros salió de ahí a paso calmado y sereno

Los recuerdos se desvanecieron como una bruma al tiempo que la mujer de ojos verdes sonreía ante el desastre que era su sala en ese momento –(a pesar de todo Shizune_sempai tuvo la razón)- pensó para si misma con una enorme sonrisa mientras trazaba un sello conocido y varias versiones de si misma aparecían, si no se comparaba con los ejércitos que cierto Uzumaki invocaba pero bueno considerando quien los creaba era muy buen margen el hacerlas a ellas, con un solo gesto las replicas comenzaron sus deberes al tiempo que la mujer solo contemplaba todo el sitio con una sonrisa, si que había sido una gran fiesta , una de las mejores en las que había estado bueno a excepción claro esta de aquella fiesta que cambio mas de una vida para mejor y que había llegado con el mejor regalo del mundo tanto para ella como para su amado esposo que como siempre se escabullía para no ayudar en las labores de limpieza de la casa, una maña que al parecer nunca de los nuncas se le iba a quitar aunque era parte de su encanto y algo que la verdad sea dicha le gustaba mucho a pesar de que a veces le sacara canas verdes, sus clones limpiaban el sitio con calma al tiempo que ella se limitaba a supervisar todo, fue en ese momento que sus clones bajaron la pancarta, estaba colgando a medias por el arco de la puerta y se leía en letras enormes "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NARUTO" una sonrisa vino a su rosto cuando le leyó después de todo se veía algo vieja y como no lo iba a estar si era la misma de aquella noche tan lejana ya.

La mente volvió a divagar en recuerdos del pasado regresando a aquel momento, era una tarde serena y calmada y en su casa cierto rubio ojiazul estaba calmado y aburrido, si sus vacaciones aun no terminaban y para colmo había salido volando de nuevo a los cielos del país del fuego cortesía de cierta mujer de cabellos rosados que la verdad sea dicha de paso golpeaba mas fuerte que nunca aunque eso no le molestaba tanto como el hecho de que le golpeaba por la nada –auch, enserio un día de estos Sakura_chan va a matarme- murmuraba el rubio mientras se aplicaba una pomada para los golpes en el rostro que el zorro en su interior le curase las heridas no implicaba que le ayudase a superar el dolor y eso era lo que sentía en ese momento cuando claro tocaron a su puerta con calma y el rubio salió a atender de inmediato, abrió la puerta despacio y le vio ahí mirándole fijamente -¡no lo hice lo juro Sakura_chan yo no fui! -grito a la defensiva el rubio mientras se cubría del golpe inminente de la pelirosa en su puerta que solo abría sus ojos con duda mientras parpadeaba confundida por la actitud del ojaizul que solo alzaba sus brazos cubriéndose el rostro para no salir herido – y a ti que te pasa no bien a golpearte- dijo ella con un deje de pena en su cara la verdad que el rubio reaccionara así no era algo que le gustase mucho que digamos pero era ya una costumbre bien arraigada en el  
-menos mal, y que trajo a m cas Sakura_chan- le dijo el con esa sonrisa algo tonta y radiante en su rostro al tiempo  
-viine por ti se te olvido que Tsunade_sama nos cito a esta hora no es cierto?- pregunto con ojos entrecerrados al tiempo que el rubio sonreía nerviosamente  
-como crees que se me va a olvidar eso Sakura_chan jejejejeje- su risa nerviosa delataba solo una cosa…si se le había olvidado por completo lo que la pelirrosa le recordó  
-si claro, anda que se nos hace tarde- y sin siquiera decir agua va le sujeto de la mano y lo jalo hacia el exterior de su casa avanzando por las calles de la aldea

Las personas miraban al rubio y con sonrisas le hacían señas con las manos y mas de una chica le miraba con corazones en los ojos aunque algo curioso estaba pasando, la mayoría de ellas tan ponto le miraba perdía el color de su cara y escondían el rostro como de pronto el rubio hubiese contraído alguna clase de remedio extraño para sus acosadoras y no tenia idea de que era –(quizá es porque no me peine, si es eso nunc amas en la vida me voy a peinar)- pensaba con una sonrisa suponiendo que al fin seria libre de el acoso interminable y eso la verdad era algo que necesitaba a sobremanera si la vida al fin parecía normalizarse al fin –Naruto_sama que alegría ver que al fin tiene novia- comento un tendero al tiempo que el rubio y su acompañante reaccionaban mirando hacia abajo. Las manos de ambos aun estaban entrelazadas y de inmediato el ubio lo entendió habían dejado de acosarle por temor a la pelirrosa que se sonrojaba furiosamente antes de soltar la mano del ninja de ojos azules – este no es mi novio- dijo con cierta molestia antes de avanzar alejándose del rubio que se reía nervioso al tiempo que el tendero sonreía negando a la actitud de la pelirosada y claro miraba al rubio con una sonrisa algo cómplice y ciertamente le recordaba algo a la de cierto san peliblanco que descansaba en paz – chica ruda y dificil no? Pero suelen ser las mejores en la intimidad, no se rinda Naruto_sama- y golpeo la espalda del rubio ahora tan ojo como solía ponerse cierta Hyuuga, si comprendía a la perfección a Hinata después de avergonzarse tanto pero lo peor no fue eso sino que tan pronto la pelirosa se alejo de el su horda de fanáticas comenzaron a aproximarse a el y sin perder el tiempo avanzo a toda velocidad corriendo por su vida e integridad física –Saukra_chan espérame!- y la correteo lo mas rápido que pudo de nuevo se coloco a su lado mirándole con algo de nerviosismo al tiempo que ella solo esperaba alguna tontería de su parte  
-Sakura_chan puedo…puedo tomarte de la mano?- pegunto con timidez y miedo obteniendo de inmediato una mirada fija de la pelirosa –no es lo que piensas, cuando estamos juntos esas locas no me acosan!- se defendió de inmediato al tiempo que ella ahora si se ofendía  
-entonces quieres usarme de repelente!- si lo que dijo no arreglo nada pero tenia que hacer algo o acabaría peor que con su fans ya que los puños de la ojiverde ya se apretaban  
-no es por eso, ella se intimidan ante tu belleza eso es todo y tomar de la ano a la chica mas hermosa de Konoha me haría muy feliz!- dijo aterrado mientras cerraba los ojos a la espera de un golpe que jamás llego en lugar de eso la pelirosada desviaba la mirada con un sonrojo casi imperceptible  
-esta bien toma mi mano pero solo lo hago para que esas no molesten- dijo ella antes de que el sonriente rubio le tomase de la mano y avanzaran juntos al tiempo que una felicidad desconocida para ambos parecía emerge de su interior mientras caminaban juntos

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su meta, un gran salón de fiestas donde ellos entraban con calma siendo recibidos por una sonriente Ino que terminaba de colocar una flores en agua –pero miren que sorpresa desde cuando son pareja eh?- pregunto con una mirada insinuante dirigida hacia el pa de nnjas tomados de la mano y claro de inmediato Sakura reaccionó soltando al ubio mientras negaba la idea de la relación y el rubio suspiraba al parecer nunca iba a lograr estar con la pelirrosa por mas que lo deseara pero bueno nunca se rendiría si lo hacia no seria el de eso estaba mas que seguro y por ello mismo se mantenía fuel a su costumbre de segur detrás de su amada pelirrosa que se adentraba en aquel recinto sin siquiera esperarlo, Sakura suspiro levemente mientras regresaba a su presente, estaba aun en la sala de su casa y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro al tiempo que negaba a sus actitudes siempre tan infantiles mientras recodaba aquellos momentos, era para todos un hecho que estaba loca por el rubio pero se negaba a aceptarlo y eso solo lo hacia sufrir a el – si que era una tonta- se dijo a si misma mientras negaba con la cabeza a sus viejas ideas mientras miraba de un lado a otro preguntándose en donde se encontraría su marido, no necesito pensarlo demasiado la hora era muy clara en el reloj de la sala y con una sonrisa se dispuso a regresar a la cocina era una costumbre de Naruto estar justo en ese sitio en ese momento desde hace ya poco mas de 9 meses desde que haba llegado a su vida aquella tarde tan feliz y claro el estaba a su lado como cada noche velando su sueño; los gemelos rubios como siempre discutían en el baño al tiempo que el sonido del agua chapoteando resonaba dentro del baño y claro en el interior de una de las recamaras todo era paz, los gemelos dormían en uno de los cuartos del extremo este de la casa en un solo cuarto y justo frente a ellos una puerta yacía cerrada con un estampado de sakuras en la misma, en su interior los muros color pastel aunados a los vivos infantiles denotaban que su ocupante era aun muy joven y tenia que serlo para estar en su cuna, justo a su lado el hombre de cabellos rubios le miraba dormir con suma tranquilidad, estaba cubierta por una manta celeste en una hermosa cuna blanca y el rubio solo podía sonreír al tiempo que le miraba con adoración –eres preciosa, como tu madre- balbuceo Naruto mientras suspiraba fascinado con la pequeña que yacía dormida, su rostro hermoso de una piel clara y suave sumado a ese bello cabello rosado que tanto adoraba casi era la viva imagen de su madre de no ser por un fino detalle, sus ojos que curiosamente eran de un bello color violeta razón por la cual su nombre fue muy fácil de elegir –duerme tranquila y que tengas dulces sueños Kushina_chan- dijo el padre orgulloso antes de retirarse de la recamara de su hija.

-chicos se les hace tarde y no quieren hacer enojar a mama- dijo el rubio con burla al tiempo que sus aterrados vástagos aceleraban el proceso de limpiarse al tiempo que el se alejaba sonriente y feliz sin dejar de ver los cuadros en sus muros entre los cuales resaltaba aquella foto donde todos sus amigos estaban reunidos en aquel gran salón, si aun podía recordar con claridad aquella gran fiesta; el pasado volvió a vivir en los recuerdos de Naruto quien de nuevo se podía ver a si mismo en aquel gran salón de fiestas, por todos lados los globos sobresalían flotando llenos de gases ligeros mientras las serpentinas colgaban de todos lados y claro el confeti disperso por todos lados cortesía de cierto nieto del sandaime que corría por ahí lanzando huevos rellenos de los pedazos de papel a todo mundo –aaahhh Konohamaru regresa aquí!- y el rubio solo pudo sonreír cuando vio a su pequeño aprendiz huir de su furiosa novia Moegi quien tenia su vestido salpicado de refresco al parecer el golpe de su novio bromista derramo su bebida, el rubio solo podía sonreír al verse rodeado de todos a sus amigos, Gaara y su familia quienes estaban ahí en una visita política estaban incluidos y claro como siempre Temari tenia arrinconado a cierto vago Nara que solo mascullaba cosas sobre novias problemáticas con hermanos sobreprotectores, mas allá Shino compartía un bocadillo con Hinata su flamante novia quien al ver al rubio sonreía dulcemente al tiempo que Naruto sentía escalofríos solo recordar el como Hiashi casi lo castra por pasar la noche con su hija le hacia tener piel de gallina pero al fina fue su culpa después de todo ella dijo que había dormido con Tenten quien le mando llevarla a su casa esa mañana y decir que incluso al despertar era hermosa, retirados e ellos una sonriente Tenten suspiraba aterrada había estado saliendo mucho con Lee y finalmente había aceptado de el una petición formal de una cita quizá no debió elegir esa fiesta como el sitio ya que e no paraba de declarar sobre el asunto avergonzándola hasta los huesos pero en el fondo le parecía gracioso cosa que jamás admitiría en publico –buenas noches Naruto_kun- saludo en ese momento Shizune como siempre enfundad en uno de sus kimonos negros y elegantes al tiempo que aparecía tomada de la mano del viejo Iruka  
-ne hola Shizune_nechan…Iruka_nisan- dijo el rubio con un tono picaron en su voz causando un sonrojo de la mujer y claro un regaño de parte del hombre avergonzado por sus palabras.

Poco a poco el salón rebosaba de personas dentro de el al tiempo que una conocida y amada rubia líder de la aldea aparecía con una gran sonrisa y micrófono en mano llamando la atención de todos los presentes –el día de hoy se cumplen ya casi 5 meses de nuestra victoria en la guerra y dado que han pasado muchas cosas creo que es justo hacer esta fiesta y dedicársela a quien nos salvo de la derrota, perdona que sea tan tarde pero al menos la hicimos…feliz cumpleaños mocoso- y sin decir mas las fanfarrias resonaron al tiempo que un cartel caía del tejado con una leyenda enorme "feliz cumpleaños Naruto" solo pudo sonreír después de todo una verdadera fiesta de este tipo nunca había tenido y esta era sin duda la mejor y la que mas recordaría, cuantas veces bailo no estaba seguro pero algo fue muy cierto debió haber bailado con todas las chicas de la fiesta incluida cierta kage que no paraba de amenazarlo con que debía mirarla a los ojos y no a su escote cosa difícil de hacer considerando la cercanía como se concentro era algo que el nunca iba a saber, la fiesta avanzaba con calma y buen ambiente al tiempo que la música resonaba en el aire y nuestra amada gondaime bebería algo de refrescante sake sentada junto a su alumna de cabellos rosados que solo miraba al rubio bailando feliz de la vida con Tenten al tiempo que Lee…bueno era el  
-no vas a bailar con el Sakura?- pregunto con calma al tiempo que su alumna le miraba con recelo  
-no que va, es un tonto seguramente me acabara pisando- si no era un argumento muy valido pero era lo mejor que ella tenia en ese momento  
-sabes Sakura me siento tan identificada contigo, nos parecemos en muchas cosas incluso en lo tontas- el rostro de la pelirrosa se torno lleno de duda ante esas palabras después de todo su maestra nunca se refería a ella misma de ese modo  
-pero que dice maestra yo no creo que usted sea tonta- Tsunade esbozo una sonrisa algo triste antes de dar un buen sorbo a su sake y mirar fijamente a la ojiverde  
-si lo soy y tu también, mírame Sakura siempre desprecie a mi compañero de equipo aunque sentía que lo adoraba y que sin el moriría, siempre me enojaba cuando otra chica se le insinuaba y le acababa golpeando por cualquier tontería, y al final termine perdiéndolo- los ojos de la rubia se llenaban de pequeñas lagrimas al tiempo que la pelirrosa callaba  
-yo…Naruto…el no- la mano de la ojimel cerro sus labios al tiempo que tomaba algo de aire antes de volver a hablar  
-niégalo cuanto quieras pero las dos sabemos la verdad, no cometas mis errores y no dejes que el tiempo se valla antes de que puedas aprovecharlo- y sin decir mas ella se puso de pie dirigiéndose de nuevo a la barra por mas alcohol.

Sakura suspiro las palabras de la gondaime habían calado en ella y ahora mismo miraba al rubio que al fin terminaba de bailar con la chica de rodetes y caminaba algo cansado hacia su mesa para descansar un poco, nunca llego a ella porque antes de poder sentarse ella ya estaba a su lado –que te pasa acaso no vas a pedirme que baile contigo- dijo Sakura con algo de mal humor y claro el cansancio de Naruto se desvaneció de inmediato al tiempo que le tomaba de la mano y avanzaban a la pista de baile cuantas canciones fueron ninguno tuvo idea real de eso pero algo era muy claro el rubio no bailo con nadie mas después de que Sakura lo tomo casi como si estuviese reclamándolo para ella cosa que al rubio le encantaba por mas imposible que el pensara que fuera cierto, -maldición Ino ya perdóname fue sin querer lo juro- todo mundo rio ante la escena un suplicante Kiba rogaba por el perdón de su cita rubia que le fulminaba con los ojos tras pisarla… al parecer el torpe al bailar no resulto ser Naruto sino el Inuzuka, la risa de la ojiverde no se hizo esperar al tiempo que el siempre vago Shikamaru llamaba a todo mundo esa festividad debía honrarse como se merecía y por eso mismo todos se reunían listos para la foto, el flash ilumino todo mientras todo mundo sonreía y era captados en aquella imagen que perduraría años, imagen que ahora mismo Naruto observaba con una sonrisa nostálgica al tiempo que la acariciaba sus amigos reunidos con el a su alrededor, Shizune tratando de quitarle el sake a Tsunade, Temari haciendo al Nara pararse derecho , Kiba aun suplicando perdón Lee avergonzando a Tenten y Hinata sonriendo dulcemente tomada de la mano de Shino, mientras que Kakahi que para variar llego tarde aparecía en el fondo caminando algo avergonzado mientras su pareja Kurenai le miraba de mala manera y claro al centro de todo Naruto tomado de la mano de Sakura sonriendo ante la mirada celosa de la pelirrosa si aun recordaba como ella le miro feo cuando el dijo que Kurenai_sensei lucia preciosa comentario que le valió que ella le apretase la mano casi al punto de romperle los huesos de la misma pero bueno ella siempre había sido de ese modo y le gustaba tal cual era  
-esa fue una gran fiesta- murmuro el rubio antes de reanudar su camino llegando claro a la sala donde su esposa de cabellos rosados estaba sentada en el sofá bebiendo un vaso de vino  
-hasta que apareces, esta dormida y cómoda no?- pregunto ella al tiempo que el rubio asentía y tomaba asiento a lado de su mujer  
-duerme con un angel, y tu porque tan sola y bebiendo eso, no sueles hacerlo mucho- murmuro el rubio mientras abrazaba suavemente a la pelirosada  
-bueno solo recordaba los buenos tiempos y me burlaba de Kiba jajajaja- la risa de Sakura resonó en el aire antes de que el rubio le secundase

Ese mismo día una gran reunión se llevo a cabo en la casa Uzumaki, si se reunían todos a celebrar el cumpleaños del rubio como hacia ya años lo habían hecho y que al correr del tiempo se volvió una tradición, las risas de los dos resonaban con fuerza al tiempo que recordaban como el Inuzuka estuvo toda la fiesta en un rincón deprimido y rodeado de un aura azulada todo porque su esposa Ino estaba molesta con el por equivocarse en el tono de vestido que le mando comprar, compro un morado oscuro en lugar del morado ensombrecido… ni el rubio entendía la diferencia entre los dos tonos pero bueno solo por eso agradecía no estar en los zapatos del Inuzuka aunque su sufrimiento estuvo muy lejos de calmarse –no llores yo se que eres bueno y nos quieres mucho- si esas palabras levantaron el animo de Kiba que se alzo del suelo listo para abrazar a su hija Himeko quien se suponía le levantaba el animo, se petrifico cuando la vio acariciando a Akamaru quien estaba afuera de la casa junto a su madre que lo alababa por ser el mejor de todos, Kiba solo pudo murmurar cosas sobre sucios compañeros traidores antes de retomar su sitio en el rincón  
-jajaja es verdad pobre Kiba lo tratan como un criado jajajaja quien diría que Ino lo mangonearía de ese modo – se burlaba el rubio al tiempo que Sakura asentía a sus palabras  
-bueno ella siempre ha sido dominante ya ves lo que Tsume_sama dice, que Kiba nació para ser seguidor jajajajajaja- justo en ese momento el castigado Inuzuka estornudaba con fuerza al tiempo que suspiraba de seguro alguien hablaba mal de el y no podía hacer nada al respecto

Sus risas siguieron un buen rato al tiempo que rememoraban todo lo sucedido hacia horas atrás mientras recordaban a Lee jugar un juego extraño con su hijo Tao el pobre heredo las rarezas de su padre sumadas a la devoción de las armas de su madre si era todo un prodigio en el uso de las mismas pero su acto asustaba mas cuando decía eso de "forjar sus armas con el fuego de su juventud", rememoraron al vago de Shikamaru molesto y cansado sin mencionar somnoliento su bebe recién nacido era una tortura no dormía por las noches y el tenia que cuidarlo y no había manera de discutir eso con Temari o acabaría volando hasta estar en presencia de su cuñado que valla que adoraba a su sobrino casi tanto como a sus hijos, si había sido una gran fiesta incluso cuando Kiba quiso matar a Naruto porque según el uno de sus mocosos estaba tratando de seducir a su princesa, no era de ese modo pero bueno que podía hacer el rubio si ellos se gustaban aunque claro lo que le gustaba mas era lo que pasaba con Hitomi y Minato, Hinata se había casado con Shino y tuvieron una hermosa niña que si estaba loca por el hijo del rubio cosa que demostraba del mismo modo que su madre…desmayándose solo que ella siempre caía sobre una cama de insectos que la escoltaban asta un sitio seguro o a los brazos de su madre como en el momento que Minato le dijo que era muy bonita y beso su mejilla lo que termino con la niña inconsciente y en brazos de la sonriente Hinata que estaba tan orgullosa de su hija, ahora si habláramos de Chouji el rubio pensaba había sido el mas afortunado de todos solo porque se caso con Ayame y claro tenia el mejor ramen del mundo a su disposición a cada hora cosa que siempre le envidiaría el ojiazul  
-fue una gran fiesta de cumpleaños no crees, la mejor de todas- dijo la mujer de ojos verdes al tiempo que su marido suspiraba y negaba  
-si fue buena pero no fue la mejor – sus palabras hicieron que Sakura se alzara de l sillón mirándole con duda  
- a no entonces cual es la mejor según tu, solo no me salgas con la del año pasado enserio si dices que esa te parto en dos, los perros de la casa Inuzuka se robaron el pastel y la comida, enserio no se como Ino los controla a todos- el rubio rio al recordarlo no era nada común ver a una jauría de cerca de 200 perros aterrada y domada solo por la mirada de una mujer que con solo mirarlos fijamente los hacia temblar como gelatina al tiempo que la suegra lloraba de alegría ante el carácter fuerte de su nuera  
-jajajajaja es cierto Ino resulto ser aun mas dominante que la madre de Kiba jajajajaja, pero no pensaba en esa sino en la de esa noche recuerdas la de la fiesta que organizo obachan- la mirada de la pelirrosa se suavizo al tiempo que se llenaba de nostalgia y caminaba a la salida al jardín  
-te refieres a la segunda fiesta verdad- la sonrisa en rostro era hermosa la tiempo que contemplaba el cielo nocturno y aquellos recuerdos afloraban de nuevo en su mente.

El reloj marcaba ya casi las 10:30 de la noche y pese a las quejas de todo mundo la celebración tuvo que cortarse temprano puesto que al día siguiente habría una gran cumbre de kages en Konoha y nadie poda estar desvelado, justo cuando todo mundo se retiraba fue Sakura la que tomo la iniciativa –anda ya vámonos Naruto que si no te escolto a tu casa quien sabe donde amanezcas con esas fans tuyas- y el rubio rio nervioso quizá solo era un chiste pero lamentablemente para el era muy acertado el decir eso de ella después de todo lo habían intentado secuestrar mas de una vez en el pasado, la noche era hermosa al tiempo que caminaban, sin una sola nube en el cielo dejando ver las estrellas y la bella luna llena que iluminaba todo, no tardaron mucho en llegar al departamento del rubio y justo en la puerta el se giraba para ver a la rosada y despedirse de ella –que grosero eres ni me vas a invitar un te o algo que poco caballeroso eres- murmuro Sakura con enfado al tiempo que Naruto sonreía si ella siempre tomaba algo de te con el antes de dejarlo era casi como una costumbre, abrió la puerta y la dejo entrar a su casa y en cuanto el paso ocurrió, el chakra de su cuerpo reacciono solo y lo sintió escapar de si con fuerza al tiempo que todo cegaba su vista y la de la pelirrosa que pronto se veía a si misma delante de una enorme jaula abierta donde un gran ser de pelaje rojo les miraba a ella y al rubio  
-eh, Kurama que diablos paso?- pregunto el rubio al zorro que le miraba con diversión sin dejar claro de tomar nota de la pelirrosa  
-**que no puedo desear feliz cumpleaños?, hasta te prepare un regalo que espero te guste si que eres un malagradecido Naruto… uh ella es tu novia? Tienes razón es linda aunque no tanto como lo dices tu-** Sakura se sonrojo el rubio le hablaba al zorro de ella diciendo que era linda era algo que no esperaba  
-que cosas dices si Sakura_chan es lo mas hermoso del mundo estúpido zorro- si el rubio hablo de mas mientras ella le miraba con una sonrisa tenue en su cara  
-** si, si lo que digas disfruta del regalo-** y la imagen del zorro se difumino al tiempo que los dos jóvenes ninjas regresaban al interior de la casa del rubio

El dúo de ninjas solo parpadeo en realidad no tenían idea de que estaba hablando el zorro de las nueve colas pero algo extraño estaba pasando, el departamento de Naruto estaba callado y frio cuando llegaron y ahora una suave música resonaba en el aire como si fuese una música hogareña y era una broma o el rubio estaba oliendo el mas delicioso aroma del mundo, el aroma que solo el ramen recién hecho a la manera mas tradicional podía desprender pero claro como podría ser eso posible si el hogar del rubio estaba solo, -valla ya llegaste – y los ojos de ambos se abrieron como platos, ante ellos alzándose del sillón de la sala estaba el, era como ver una versión mayor del rubio solo que sin las marcas en las mejillas usando una capa con llamas y una sonrisa amigable mientras su cabello rubio era demasiado llamativo-y..yondaime_sama- balbuceo la confundida Sakura mientras miraba al hombre rubio que sonreía cerrando sus ojos al tiempo que Naruto solo pensaba una cosa, había muerto y estaba ante su padre o eso pensó al tiempo que el hombre le miraba como esperando algo –y bien no me vas a presentar a la señorita?- dijo Minato con una sonrisa mientras Naruto al fin reaccionaba avanzando hasta el hombre de cabellos rubios que sonreía al tiempo que Sakura le miraba en completo shock después de todo se suponía que el estaba muerto  
-si claro que si, Sakura_chan déjame te presento a mi padre Minato Namikaze o como tu le llamaste Yondaime jejejeje- y se sujeto la nuca al tiempo que el hombre rubio tomaba la mano de la ojiverde para besarla suavemente  
-es un gusto conocerte Sakura, nunca pensé que mi hijo tendría una novia tan linda- y la cara de Sakuara si seguía en shock ante la presencia del difunto ante ella  
-otosan ella es mi compañera…por ahora jejeje, pero como es que estas aquí?- pregunto el feliz y animado rubio al tiempo que el hombre sonreía con algo de nostalgia  
-recuerdas el sello de seguridad en la prisión de Kyubi, un poco de mi chakra se quedo ahí y el lo uso para traernos aquí esta noche- la palabra traernos fue lo que hizo reaccionar finalmente a la pelirrosa que alzando la mano como en la escuela hablaba por fin  
-este… que quiso decir con traernos?- y fue en ese momento que apareció por la puerta del comedor

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos cuando vio a la hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos violeta mirándole con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que Minato sonreía y Sakura le miraba con curiosidad en realidad no tenia idea de quien era esa mujer que ahora mismo sonreía amorosamente –kasan- fue todo lo que Naruto pudo decir al tiempo que Kushina abría sus brazos con amor como llamando al rubio a que le diera un gran abrazo –hola Naru_chan mi pequeño ven acá y deja que mama te de un gran abrazo!- el rubio no lo pensó dos veces y antes de que pudiera pasar algo mas abrazo a la pelirroja, sus brazos eran cálidos y suaves al tiempo que se cerraban entorno a el y lo apretaban contra ella, el dulce aroma materno entraba por las fosas nasales de Naruto y una sensación de pertenencia le inundaba, no estaba seguro de que era pero le encantaba esa sensación al tiempo que Sakura miraba al resucitado yondaime como si buscase una respuesta a esta rara situación y a la identidad de aquella mujer, era raro normalmente los celos ya habrían aparecido y habría separado al rubio de ella regañado a la dama en cuestión por atrevida y hecho volar al rubio de un golpe por pervertido pero algo en ella le decía que no se moviera y contemplara todo con mucha calma – ella es mi Kushina_chan, es la madre de Naruto- y los ojos de Sakura se abrieron aun mas de ser eso posible al tiempo que el rubio menor solo se apretaba contra ella, lagrimas suaves y tenues salían de los ojos de Kushina al tiempo que el rubio sollozaba suavemente, nunca pensó que volvería a ver a la mujer pelirroja que le dio la vida y sin embargo ahí estaba de nuevo abrazándole del modo que siempre había deseado en toda su vida, nadie dijo ni hizo nada por casi 10 minutos lo que duro el amoroso abrazo entre el rubio y su progenitora que al final decidió dar por terminado para enojo de ambos Uzumakis –bueno ya basta de esto que sino se nos va a enfriar la cena- dijo la pelirroja al tiempo que Naruto sonreía, Minato había avanzado hasta estar a lado de su mujer y sonreía feliz mientras que su hijo les miraba con amor era una mirada que Sakura nunca antes había visto en el y ciertamente le hacia lucir bastante bien  
-pero que tenemos aquí…Naru_chan tiene novia y es muy linda por ese cabello asumo que eres una Haruno no es verdad- hablo Kushina antes de tomar las manos de Sakura en un saludo muy efusivo que zarandeaba los brazos de la joven kunoichi-este si… soy Sakura Haruno y es un honor conocer a la madre de Naruto- fue curioso como ella no rechazo ser la novia del rubio que de hecho ni lo noto no así su padre que esbozo una sonrisa cómplice  
-Sakura que hermoso nombre te queda a la perfección pero díganme una cosa que hacen los dos solos en esta casa a esta hora?- pregunto la pelirroja al tiempo que Naruto y Sakura pasaban de la felicidad a una singular incomodidad.

No supieron como pero ahora estaban cara a cara con los dos visitantes resucitados que les miraban con ojos inquisidores al tiempo que les arrinconaban contra la pared –hablen ahora que hacían aquí solos, un segundo no me dirán que iban ah…- y Kushina no pudo terminar de hablar mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban y por alguna razón Naruto sentía miedo uno muy inusual y que en verdad le calaba hondo –Naruto Uzumaki se puede saber porque trajiste a tu novia a tu casa sabiendo que estaba sola acaso pensaban seducirla y llevarla a la cama tu pequeño gran pervertido!- y si el cabello de Kushina se alzo formando nueve colas muy singulares al tiempo que el terror dentro de Naruto se volvía algo inmenso algo que ni estando cara a cara con el infame juubi llego a sentir –oh vamos Kushina_chan no te molestes son jóvenes y se aman que mas da si pasan algo de tiempo de calidad a solas jejejeje- Minato defendió a su hijo, un gran error porque ahora mismo estaba junto a el abrazándolo aterrado mientras la mujer pelirroja les fulminaba a ambos con la mirada mientras parecía volverse aun mas grande que antes y rodeada de un aura que prometía un mundo de dolor –tu cállate que eres igual que el! Ni creas que se me olvida que me sedujiste y me llevaste a tu cama en nuestra 5 cita Minato!- y Naruto miro a su padre quien solo miraba pálido a su esposa a ella se le olvido mencionar que tenían cerca de 5 meses de novios, que se amaban con todo el corazón y que estaban comprometidos sin mencionar que fue Kushina la que propicio todo el numerito  
-oiga no les grite que el no tenia pensado nada así deje de imaginarse cosas tan extrañas!- finalmente Sakura reacciono mirando a la pelirroja que ahora se centraba en ella  
-oh ya veo entonces tu eres la que deseaba seducir a mi hijo y robar su inocencia; no puedo creer que me caías bien- los ojos de Sakura se entrecerraron mientras la vena pulsaba en su sien derecha ante tales palabras dichas por la ojivioleta  
-pero que dice yo no tenia planeado nada así no estoy loca ni desesperada!- ladro la molesta ojiverde al tiempo que el par de rubios se ponían de pie  
-si claro de seguro ibas a seducirlo para pasar toda la noche juntos haciendo el amor, quedar embarazada y casarte con el anda admítelo!- y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso Sakura miro en shock a la pelirroja antes de que claro estallase como un volcán  
-PERO QUE DICE NO ESTOY LOCA NI DESESPERADA PARA HACER ALGO SEMEJANTE, CLARO COMO DE SEGURO ESO YA LE FUNCIONO A USTED PIENSA QUE TODAS LAS MUJERES HACEN LO MISMO CON LOS HOMBRES VERDAD- ladro la molesta pelirrosa a lo que Kushina solo gruño molesta mientras su coraje aumentaba  
-Kushina_chan cálmate solo es una confusión- dijo Minato tratando de meterse en medio de todo el show que se desenvolvía frente a el  
-si Sakura_chan cálmate todo es un enredo deja que aclare todo- y Naruto trato de detener a Sakura pero los rubios no obtuvieron lo que estaban buscando  
-OH TU CIERRA LA BOCOTA!- y acabaron en el suelo con sendos golpes en la cabeza por los puños de las mujeres que en total sincronía les habían gritado y golpeado  
-**jajajajajaja que buena fiesta jajajajajaja-** se burlaba cierto demonio de nueve colas en el interior del rubio inerte en el suelo

De regreso al presente Naruto aun fruncía el seño al recordar la dolosa sensación de aquel golpe, si el como se conocieron Kushina y Sakura no fue precisamente un encuentro sencillo y amoroso de una nuera con su suegra pero de que fue memorable lo fue y el tenia la cicatriz en su cabeza para probarlo –aun me duele la cabeza cuando recuerdo ese golpe- y se sobo la nuca justo donde años atrás fue golpeado por su mujer que con una sonrisa apenada comenzaba a sobar la zona del impacto mientras el rubio solo sonreía –lo siento, pero estaba enojada tu madre es muy extremista e iracunda enserio no se como puede alguien con un carácter tan volátil conseguir que alguien tan amable y dulce se enamore de ella- y el rubio no dijo nada mientras miraba a su esposa sonriente y amorosa, ella tenia exactamente el mismo carácter que Kushina y aun así el se había enamorado de ella al parecer su padre siempre tuvo la razón cuando le dijo aquello "las mujeres de carácter fuerte nos encantan a los Namikaze simplemente las amamos con todo el corazón y créeme son las mejores esposas" si Naruto estaba convencido de que su padre tenia toda la razón en ese aspecto pero claro no se lo iba a decir a Sakura o acabaría de nuevo con otro golpe bien acomodado en su pobre y sacudida humanidad, Sakura suspiro al tiempo que su marido se apoyaba sobre ella, era un momento muy repetitivo por las noches cuando su marido de cabellos ubios se recargaba en ella para estar mas cómodo, la verdad al principio le pareció algo incomodo aunque al paso del tiempo aprendió a disfrutar de esa sensación ya que le demostraba su total confianza en ella y ciertamente le agradaba sentir el cabello de Naruto rozándose contra su cuello al dormir juntos, una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro al tiempo que su mente de nuevo viajaba al pasado a los lejanos y presentes recuerdos de aquella significativa velada que cambio la vida de ambos al tiempo que les abriia las puertas de un maravilloso futuro.

Kushina estaba algo apenada aquella noche tras escuchar la explicación de su hijo del porque la pelirrosa estaba en su casa en aquel momento y ciertamente ella se sentía algo tonta al pensar semejantes cosas y por eso mismo se disculpaba de las cosas dichas a la pelirrosa que tomaba todo de la manera mas amable después de todo ella también había dicho cada cosa sobre ella y por eso mismo se disculpaba con la pelirroja –ya se para que nos entendamos bien que te parece si terminamos juntas la cena que te parece- hablo la pelirroja al tiempo que la ojiverde asentía con una sonrisa y el rubio menor tenia un rostro de terror puro –este no es necesario yo creo que el ramen estará genial sin que tengan que retocarlo mas- y solo se gano una mirada fija de ambas mujeres, si no debió haber abierto su boca porque se gano una buena pregunta de Sakura ¿acaso piensas que cocino mal? Y no pudo responde solo se quedo callado y petrificado al tiempo que Kushina se llevaba a la pelirrosa y el suspiraba resignado al parecer su deliciosa cena estaba fastidiada como nunca lo espero, -ya hijo no te pongas así y cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida- pregunto Minato al tiempo que el rubio comenzaba su loca historia si bien el estuvo presente en aquella titánica batalla no haba sabido mucho tras regresar al otro mundo y la verdad el escuchar como la aldea y todos los países elementales adoraban a su hijo como el héroe que era lo alegraba dicha la vedad el siempre tuvo miedo de que se le viera como un monstruo pero ahora todo parecía estar enderezándose de un modo muy favorable para el; fue en ese momento que Kushina les llamo a la cena y tan pronto entro en el comedor se quedo helado, en medio de la mes una enorme hoya llena del mas humeante y delicioso ramen le esperaba al tiempo que sus sitios estaban ya preparados, tomo asiento justo a un lado de Sakura mientras sus padres se colocaban frente a ellos y comenzaban a comer, no tardo mucho para que una gota enorme apareciera en la nuca de Minato y la ojiverde al contemplar como el par de Uzumakis devoraban el ramen a una velocidad imposible, ellos aun no terminaban su primer tazon y ellos ya iban por el 16 sin duda el rubio haba heedado el gusto al ramen de su madre y eso era muy evidente  
-jejejeje creo que mi hijo se parece a su madre mas de lo que pensaba jejeje- Minato se reía feliz ante la singular escena mientras que la gota en la nuca de Sakura se deslizaba por la misma  
-mjmmsmmm guuu ammmm- balbuceo el rubio menor hacia su madre que solo sonreía con los hilos de fideo colgando de su boca  
-sssssss mmm gg ammuunnn- respondió ella mientras los dos sonreían asintiendo y seguían devorando el ramen  
-como rayos pueden entenderse si tienen la boca llena- pregunto la pelirrosa con una gota aun mas grande en su nuca mientras el dúo seguía devorando el ramen

La cena fue deliciosa y tan pronto se finalizo padre e hijo fueron a la sala a hablar cosas de hombres o eso fue lo que dijo Minato quien deseaba saber mas que nada la estrategia de su hijo parra pode conseguir que la chica de cabellos rosados aceptara sus emociones por el, el hombre solo negó cuando el menciono lo de la insistencia de pedirle que saliera con el desde los días en la academia y por primera vez el rubio recibió un consejo de su padre –Naruto puedo ver que la amas con todo el corazón y solo puedo decirte que seas honesto, díselo dile cuanto la amas confiésale tus emociones sin tanto espectáculo ni faramalla solo se honesto por completo y si eso no funciona hijo me temo deberías considerar el dejarla atrás- las palabras de Minato eran directas y quizá algo duras peo para Naruto eran muy ciertas, había pasado toda su vida detrás de la ojiverde y fuera de unas cuantas muestras de cariño no había obtenido nada y por eso mismo lo sabia el tena razón y debía hacerse a la idea no podía seguir esperando a que ella le correspondiera tenia que seguir su vida aun si eso significaba el no poder hacerlo junto a Sakura cosa que en verdad le dolería si ocurriese de ese modo  
-y bien dime Sakura desde cuando amas a mi hijo- en la cocina los cubiertos que la pelirosa limpiaba casi se le caen cuando escucho esas palabras de Kushina  
-pero que cosas dice solo somos compañeros de equipo pensé que eso estaba claro!- se defendió mientras Kushina sonreía y negaba a sus palabras  
-si claro, si tu no estas enamorada de el yo soy el biju de las 11 colas listo para destruir el mundo, a quien crees que engañas niña se te nota a kilómetros- y la mirrada fija de la pelirroja solo logro que la chica de ojos verdes se sonrrojara  
-bueno sobre eso….la verdad…yo…el…nosotros- no podía decir mas estaba por completo apenada y la mano de Kushina se posaba sobre su hombro en un gesto amistoso  
-es difícil admitir lo que sientes no es así apuesto a que han pasado muchas cosas juntos y sientes que no puedes vivir sin el pero con esos arranques tuyos de celos acabaras ahuyentándolo créeme- la cara de Sakura se fijo en Kushina eso mismo había dicho Shizune en la tarde y se lo habían repetido hasta el cansancio en aquella fiesta a la que fueron  
-bueno…yo… yo no lo he tratado muy bien que digamos y bueno….- no pudo decir mas mientras Kushina alzaba el rostro de la pelirrosa al tiempo que le sonería  
-no te apures se nota que te adora y de seguro te perdonara todo perro tienes que decirle lo que sientes- si Kushina tenia toda la razón el rubio perdonaría toda la agresión si solo Sakura le confesara sus sentimientos  
-pero ya lo hice una vez y no me creyó nada- hablo ella al tiempo que rememoraba como fue que confeso sus emociones poco antes de que la guerra estallase por completo y claro Naruto no le creyo en lo mas mínimo  
-erra por la situación además si mi hijo es como su padre de seguro es un tonto que no nota cuando le gusta a una chica jajajaja- en la sala Minato estornudo con fuerza sin saber el porque de ello  
-bueno la verdad si Nauto es algo lento para esas cosas jejejejeje- y ahora fue el tuno del rubio menor de estornudar sin razón aparente en la sala mientras su padre le decía "salud" y claro no entendían el porque de esos estornudos repentinos  
-ves te lo dije, solo se por completo honesta y demuéstrale cuanto lo mas, créeme no hay como un beso para que todo quede bien claro jejejeje- le guiño un ojo y la pelirrosa enrojeció ante la idea de tener que tomar la iniciativa con el rubio

Las mujeres terminaron sus quehaceres en la cocina y regresaron a la sala con el dueto de hombres rubios, se trataba de una fasta de cumpleaños por lo que los juegos no se hicieron esperar y nada mejor que un juego de mímica para hace fluir la diversión, fue muy entretenido el ver como el dúo de rubios hacían caras y gestos bastante extraños cosa que animo la noche, fue el tuno de las mujeres que curiosamente se entendían a la perfección eso fue atibado por Minato al hecho de que tenían carácter parecido s seguramente era eso y nadie podría decir lo contrario, la velada siguió con un buen karaoke donde lo desentonado de Kushina resonó con fuerza casi al punto de romper las ventanas de la casa del rubio que sonería con dolor de tímpanos –**maldición Naruto cállala, pensé que nunca mas la volvería a escuchar cállala te lo ruego!- ** suplicaba Kurama en el interior del rubio mientras se enroscaba como bolita y se cubría los oídos con manos y colas tratando de acallar a la ojivioleta quien solo recibía elogios y cumplidos de su marido que no paraba de alabar la bella voz de su esposa… sin duda el amo era demasiado extraño a veces, la velada continuo con felicidad al tiempo que el momento de la despedida llegaba al fin cerca de la media noche, el chakra que había usado Kurama se agotaba y era el momento de que ambos regresaran al mas alla  
-no quiero que se vallan me hacen mucha falta- hablaba Naruto con lagrimas en sus ojos al tiempo que su padre colocaba su mano en su hombro  
-nunca estarremos lejos hijo, siempre estaremos junto a ti cudandote y velando por tu felicidad- las palabras del Yo0ndaime arrancaron una sonrisa melancolica del joven ojiazul que ahora miraba a su madre  
-ya no llores Naru_chan que mi hijo tiene que ser fuerte además siempre estaremos conectados por todo el amor que sentimos por ti, no te sientas solo que me consta que eso nunca será así- y sonriendo le dirigió una mirada cómplice a la pelirrosa que de nuevo se sonrojo tímidamente  
-bueno creo ques momento de que nos vallamos pero antes un ultimo regalo, la foto de la familia con el pastel!- y sonriendo el rubio mayor hizo aparecer un par de clones suyos cargando un enorme pastel con cubierta blanca con dibujos muy graciosos en versión chibi de ellos y del rubio

Naruto soplo las velas y tras apagarse un flash se dejo ver tomando una fotografía del maravilloso momento familiar antes de que las figuras de Minato y Kushina tras un abrazo familiar se desvanecieran en el aire con sonrisas en sus rostros –(gracias por el regalo Kurama)- agradeció el ubio al demoño en su interior que solo sonreía mientras se vendaba las orejas?, -**no tienes que hacerlo Naruto, pero si le dices a alguien te prometo que nunc amas usaras mi chakra tengo una reputación que mantener después de todo-** el rubio sonrió sin duda el orgullo del oro siempre seria algo muy grande aunque hasta cierto punto lo comprendía y le agradaban, todo fue silencio entonces al tiempo que el rubio se miraba solo en la casa acompañado solo por la checa de cabellos rosados que se mantenía callada, ninguno hacia nada solo recordaban las palabras de aquellas figuras ya desvanecidas y no se sentían con deseos de hacer algún movimiento hasta que claro alguien tomo la iniciativa –Sakura_chan yo…yo entiendo que nunca me vas a querer como yo te quiero a ti, si lo deseas puedo dejar de molestarte tanto- el rubio ofreció con cierto temor por un segundo considero volver a mencionar sus sentimientos peor con tanto rechazo le quedaba claro que no eran correspondidos, por su parte la ojverde se sentía terrible al parece finalmente su actitud haba distanciado al rubio y el miedo a perderlo la hizo actuar sin miedo ni remordimientos; se lanzo a su cuello rodeándolo con sus brazos al tiempo que sus labios se unían a los de Naruto quien solo abría los ojos como platos, por un segundo no supo que hacer hasta que reacciono abrazándola suavemente mientras repegaba el frágil cuerpo femenino al suyo rodeándole por la cintura mientras la lenguas de ambos se enfrascaban en un suave y amoroso bale que era cortado por la falta de aire  
-este…Sakua_chan esto quiere decir que…si me amas?- pregunto con duda mientras ella sonreía complacida de la inocencia del rubio o en su caso torpeza  
-baka si te beso de este modo es obvio que si te amo- y de nuevo sus labios se unieron en un beso amoroso que solo marcaba el principio de su felicidad.

De regreso al presente Sakura y Naruto rompían uno de tantos besos que se daban al tiempo que la pelirrosa miraba sonriente al fondo de la sala, justo a un lado del cuadro de la imagen de su boda donde ella lucia un espectacular vestido blanco cortesía del gusto de Ino, justo a un lado enmarcado en gran tamaño haba una hermosa fotografía de la familia, una donde Minato y Kushina aparecían sonrientes al tiempo que el pastel se veía al frente de Naruto y Sakura como siempre a su lado sonriendo junto a el –tienes mucha razón Naruto_kun, ese fue el mejor cumpleaños de todos- y de nuevo se besaron al tiempo que salían al jardín a contemplar la hermosa noche que se alzaba sobre ellos como coronando el ambiente romántico que les rodeaba al recodar aquel primer beso de amor sincero que se habían dado hacia años que tantas cosas puso en marcha como sus sonrisas traviesas denotaban , sin lugar a dudas estaban recordando viejos momentos, viejos y placenteros momentos.

(advertencia: aqui viene un lemon si gustan saltéenlo...si claro como si alguien fuera a hacerlo)

Aquella noche con aquel beso solo había iniciado ya que la necesidad de estar cercas había causando que Naruto se rehusara a soltar a la pelirrosa que no comprendía en realidad del todo lo que sentía, si estaba besándolo y le demostraba que lo amaba como tantas veces deseo pero algo dentro de ella le gritaba que no parase que tenia que segur para que todo quedara mas que claro después de todo era Naruto de quien hablábamos, sus labios se repegaban a los del ojiazul mientras su delgado y firme cuerpo se rozaba contra el de el, y la verdad sea dicha muchas veces Naruto fantaseo con momentos parecidos y pues siendo aun algo joven y presa de hormonas contenidas por años alguien decidió que era buen momento para despertar, Sakura sintió la presión contra su abdomen bajo y separándose despacio del rubio dirigió su miraba curiosa hacia abajo notando algo abultado el pantalón del ojiazul que poco a poco perdía todo el color del rostro –este…Sakura_chan yo…este bueno…tu eres tan hermosa y yo…bueno…este- no tenia idea de que decir solo balbuceaba incoherencias al tiempo que se preguntaba que tan lejos iba a llegar con el golpe que iba a recibir cosa que para su asombro no apareció en ningún momento, en su lugar una mirada deseosa de evitarlo fue lo que vio mientras la ojiverde se sonrojaba a sobremanera -si que eres un pervertido no?- y esbozo una suave sonrisa al tiempo que se dejaba guiar por nuevos instintos dentro de ella, instintos que le incitaban a tocar al rubio aunque no con violencia, los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos cuando sintió la suave mano de Sakura rozando su entrepierna al tiempo que su boca casi se desplomaba hasta el suelo ante el shock pero tan pronto sintió el suave masaje tuvo que cerrarla para contener el suave gemido que no pudo retener mucho dados los movimientos de la mano de la pelirrosa –aaahh Sakura_chan si que eres buena en eso aaahhh- gimió suavemente al tiempo ella le sonreía aun sonrojada  
-claro se mucho de anatomía y se como se deben tocar ciertas partes el cuerpo- fue todo lo que ella dijo antes de que Naruto le mirase directo a la cara con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo  
-Sakura_chan yo…- y no se contuvo ni un segundo mas antes de besar de nuevo a la pelirrosa.

Sus manos la apretaron con fuerza haciéndola sentir como aquello parecía incluso mas grande y endurecido al tiempo que sus manos se aferraban suavemente a las redondas y firmes nalgas de la ojiverde que soltó un suave gemido cuando sintió las manos del rubio que ahora era quien acariciaba su cuerpo –no eres la única que aprendió cosas, no olvides quien fue mi maestro- la voz de Naruto por un segundo sonó…seductora? Nah debía estar equivocada pero de algo estaba segura en ese momento, su trasero nunca se había sentido tan bien, y todo mientras era acariciado por el rubio que poco a poco comenzaba a bajar por su cuello en un beso tras otro hasta el punto en que ella cerraba los ojos presa del gozo tan centrada estaba en ello que ni noto cuando lo abrazo colgándose de su cuello o cuando el ojiazul la arrastro hasta su recamara donde la tenue luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana iluminando la cama ante ellos –te amo con todo el corazón, Sakura Haruno- susurro en sus oídos mientras la depositaba sobre la cama con suavidad, nunca pensó ella que estaría en tal situación si alguien le hubiese dicho de eso lo habría partido a la mitad con tan solo sugerirlo y ahora mismo no paraba de gemir gustosa, sus piernas estaban siendo acariciadas por el rubio que pronto había despojado a la chica de aquella faldilla y ahora le retiraba sus shorts dejándola en ropa interior, de inmediato el color rojo se le subió a las mejillas mientras miraba al rubio ante ella, usaba una pantaleta algo pequeña de color celeste que curiosamente resultaba demasiado sensual en ella –wow Sakura_chan que sexy te ves con esa ropa- y ella solo sonrió algo apenada indecisa a hablar ya que no sabia si diría algo o solo gemiría al sentir como los labios del rubio besaban sus muslos firmes y delineados, esbeltos y largos, sus manos se movieron guiadas por las de Naruto que pronto la despojaba de su blusa y guantes dejándola por completo en ropa interior ante el, usaba un sostén a juego con su pantaleta que se ceñía a la perfección a sus pechos redondos y firmes una pequeña copa B a lo mucho pero aun así lucían tan majestuosos y firmes enfundados en la suave tela de esa ropa, el rubio la beso de nueva cuenta en el cuello y las manos de Sakura se movieron con vida y mente propias, acaricio el abdomen del rubio mientras subía despojándolo lentamente de su camisa que pronto terminaba en el suelo junto a la ropa de ella, su pantalón no tardo en seguirlo quedando en algún rincón y así el estuvo también en ropa interior –jejeje lindo bóxer Naruto jejejeje- se reía ella mientras el rubio apenado solo maldecía su suerte justo en ese día había decidido ponerse sus bóxers de estampado de zorritos felices, -ohh no te burles Sakura_chan- y ataco de nuevo, la beso con pasión y sus manos se deslizaron sobre la piel suave y tersa de Sakura, pronto la joven Kunoishi estaba sonrojada y tendida sobre las sabanas del rubio al tiempo que la luz de la luna enraba iluminando su delgado cuerpo de pechos pequeños y firmes, abdomen plano y entrepierna lisa sin rastro alguno de bello, sus pezones de un rosa claro parecían endurecerse a cada respiración mientras el rubio a ojos bien abiertos le miraba fijamente  
-anda dilo, no soy lo que esperarías de una mujer no?- pregunto lista para oír algo como "pues Hinata tenia mejor cuerpo" o "eres muy delgada"  
-si tienes razón en eso Sakura_chan ese no es el cuerpo de una mujer… es de un ángel perfecto y hermoso- y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al tiempo que el rubio atacaba de nuevo.

Las manos del rubio amasaron con suavidad atrapando por completo los pechos de Sakura mientras os apretaba con dulzura haciéndola sonrojarse y gemir suavemente al tiempo que el rubio se inclinaba sobre ella, - se ven tan deliciosos, mmmmm- y ataco sus pezones, ella solo pudo arquearse del placer al sentir como Naruto lamia y comenzaba a succionar sus pezones mientras ella solo acariciaba su cabello jalándolo hacia su persona, era la sensación mas deliciosa del mundo y no deseaba que se detuviera nunca, cuanto paso en esa posición saltando de un pezón a otro no estaba segura pero algo era cierto, sus pezones nunca habían estado mas duros y mojados antes, Naruto bajo despacio besando el abdomen plano de Sakura al tiempo que ella solo suspiraba de gusto e instintivamente sus piernas se separaban , la cara de Naruto tomo un tono rojo MH (marca Hinata) al contemplar ante el esa zona humedecida y sonrosada libre de cualquier vello expuesta para el –bueno solo vas a verme, esto es vergonzoso- dijo la pjiverde antes de que sus ojos se abrieran, si algo había aprendido Naruto de su experiencia previa con la Hyuuga era esto, un beso apasionado con un roce de lengua a todo lo largo en esa zona lograba solo una cosa en la chica que lo recibía –aaaaahhhhhhh- Sakura se arqueo estrujando las sabanasmientras el rubio imparable atacaba con algo de torpeza sea dicho pero su instancia y perseverancia compensaban eso, su lengua con moviemientos algo torpes se introducía en la intimidad de la pelirrosa que sentía su cuerpo ardiendo casi al punto de fundirse mientras sus ojos se tornaban casi en blanco y no lo soportaba mas –AAAHHHH NARUTOOOOOOOO- estallo con fuerza salpicando sus jugos internos en la cara del Uzumaki que casi se ahogo al no esperar aquello y ahora tosía con algo de asfixia en su rostro ignorante por completo del rostro adormecido y deseoso de su amada pelirrosa –eso…fue increíble, pero ni creas que me voy a quedar atrás eh- y sin saber como el rubio acabo en la cabía boca arriba mientras su ropa interior cómica era retirada y Sakura contemplaba su virilidad en todo su esplendor –wow como puedes esconder algo así?- pregunto la ojiverde mientras uno de sus dedos rozaba el miembro del rubio que entre gemidos apenas pudo responder –aaahhh, nunca esta así….mmmm esto solo lo logras tu Sakura_chan-  
y ella sonrió el no le mentiría y la verdad si Hinata hubiese visto algo así con todo y su pena se lo habría contado a las demás chicas mas después del interrogatorio de Ino .en ese caso tomare la responsabilidad de mis acciones- y el rubio le miro con sorpresa cuando paso, solo pudo gemir al sentir los labios de su amor rosado besando su miembro antes de comenzar a lamerle a todo lo largo mientras el solo gemía con fuerza y pasión empujando su pene contra el rostro de la pelirrosa que solo se dejaba acariciar por el –Sakura_chan por favor…chúpalo!- casi lo dijo suplicante el rubio y ella no pudo decir no, sus labios se cerraron en torno a la cabeza de aquel miembro que le llenaba por completo la boca al tiempo que comenzaba a tragarlo con muchos líos, en mas de u punto sintió que se ahogaría hasta que hallando su ritmo comenzaba a subir y bajar por el con sonidos húmedos y amorosos tragando solo la mitad, no tenia experiencia en eso y eso era todo lo que podría ingerir pero para Naruto fue mas que suficiente con un gemido agonico estallo y la boca de Sakura pronto se hincho, como pudo saco el miembro de Naruto que lanzando un disparo salpicaba su rostro mientras s ella ingería el espeso y caliente contenido vertido en su boca  
-cof…cof…cof, no seas estúpido al menos avisa casi me ahogo! Cielos que imprudente eres Naruto_kun- hablo ella con algo de molestia en su voz mientras limpiaba su rostro con una sabana al tiempo que el rubio le miraba con intensidad  
-Sakura_chan tu nunca me habías dicho Naruto_kun- se escucho tan feliz y sonriente que ella solo pudo sonrojarse mientras desviaba la mirada de el  
-baka como peinas que voy a decirle a mi novio entonces- si esas palabras fueron lo que tanto el rubio ansió toda su vida  
-oh Sakura_chan quiero hacerte mía!- y le salto encima como una fiera a su presa.

Sus cuerpos desnudos y bañados en un fino sudor se presionaban uno contra el otro al tiempo que se besaban con pasión y sus manos se entrelazaban, el miembro del rubio aun endurecido se rozaba contra la ojiverde en busca del ansiado punto de entrada a ella mientras claro el se movía sobre su novia, solo en ese momento se detuvo por completo y eso causo una mirada curiosa de Sakura que preguntaba el porque paraba de aquella manera tan abrupta –yo, yo no quiero presionarte , esta noche ha sido la mejor de mi vida y no quiero que pienses que te obligo a nada si quieres podemos parara me doy por bien servido con todo esto- sus ojos estaban llenos de ternura y comprensión y solo eso era lo que Sakura necesitaba para decir si, sus piernas se abrieron suavemente rodeando la cintura del rubio con toda su extensión mientras lo llamaba suavemente a su interior –es tuya Naruto_kun, toma mi virginidad mi amor- el rubio la beso de nuevo y empujo despacio, los pliegues internos hasta ese momento puros e infranqueables cedieron y se abrieron despacio y deliciosamente ante su invasor, la pelirrosa solo pudo gemir suavemente al sentir como el miembro del rubio se colaba dentro de ella con suavidad, su miembro entraba despacio cm a cm mientras que los gemidos de Sakura resonaban acompasados de los del rubio hasta el momento, sus manos se apretaron cuando Naruto sintió la barrera y miro a Sakura fijamente –no quiero lastimarte- y Sakura le beso mientras ella misma lanzaba sus caderas y ocurría, el miembro de Naruto desgarro su himen causando un sangrado ligero y persistente que tenia con suaves gotas rojas las sabanas del rubio que ahora yacía dentro de ella entrando mas despacio y con calma hasta que estuvo por completo en su interior, se detuvo todo un momento mientras lagrimas de dolor corrían por las mejillas de Sakura hasta que pronto eran reemplazadas por suaves gemidos al sentir como Naruto se movía, el dolor pronto se fue siendo sustituido por un placer indescriptible al sentir como su miembro se hundía en ella con suavidad y amor –aaaahhh no pares Naruto_kun aaahhh mas dame mas de tu pene aaahhh- suplico ella mientras el rubio embestía con un poco mas de fuerza, no supo cuanto estuvieron en esa posición pero la calidez y estrechez de Sakira eran demasiado embriagadores para el rubio que ahora sentía el final acercándose junto al estallido de Sakura, no aguantaron mucho y en un gemido violento y placentero estallaron al unisonó mientras los jugos de la pelirrosa se mezclaban con la abundante descarga que se hundía en su vientre fértil y deseoso  
-baka, como pudiste acabar tanto, pensé que ya te habías vaciado un poco- pregunto ella con cansancio en su voz mientras el rubio aun seguía sobre su persona  
-la verdad Sakura_chan, yo siempre descargo así o con mas abundancia- y sonrió tontamente mientras una pequeña gota caía por la nuca de la pelirrosa desnuda y penetrada  
-genial ahora resulta que eres que… una clase de semental, con semejante descarga de seguro voy a terminar preñada baka!- y le dio un suave coscorrón que saco un diminuto chichón en la cabeza del rubio  
-no te preocupes Sakura_chan, yo te cuidare , me casare contigo y criaremos juntos a nuestro hijo,- era tan sincero y sonreía tanto que ella solo pudo sonreírle igualmente, en realidad no estaba en sus días fértiles pero bueno solo quiso jugarle una broma  
-si claro, nos casaremos y le daremos un hogar- sonrió ella siguiéndole la corriente al tiempo que el rubio asentía a sus palabras  
-claro que si, entonces mi futura esposa, lista para volver a escribirle a la cigüeña?- y sin decir mas el rubio la beso antes de volver a moverse sobre ella en el inicio de una agitada noche,  
-LO SABIA!-grito justo en ese momento en el otro mundo una ojivioleta furiosa batiendo sus puños a los cuatro vientos.

aquellos días tras esa maravillosa noche fueron el paraiso y estaban seguros de eso después de todo lo habitan vivido y repetido varias veces cosa que acarreo sus consecuencias consecuencias que solo los unieron mas y les hicieron tan felices mientras su vida se acomodaba de un modo maravilloso y perfecto

De nuevo en el presente la pareja sonreía mientras paseaban por el jardín, al fondo del mismo un enorme árbol de cerezo en pleno florecimiento estaba soltando sus pétalos rosados mientras se abrazaban bajo su sombra nocturna –y pensar que no tardaste ni 4 meses en dejarme embarazada de verdad baka- y le dio un golpecito amistoso en el hombro al tiempo que sonreía si el rubio era muchas cosas entre ellas adicto al cuerpo de su esposa, que sonreía antes de abrazarlo repegandose a su pecho mientras el viento nocturno soplaba –sabes Sakura_chan el saber que me amabas y poder hacerte mi mujer fue el mejor regalo que alguien pudo haberme dado- hablo el mientras la pelirrosa sonreía y nuevos recuerdos desfilaban, recuerdos relacionados con una hermosa y fastuosa boda lujosa y solemne propiciada por la gondaime hokage que casi le arranca salva sea la parte a su sucesor por atreverse a mancillar a su alumna, la gran fiesta el regalo de aquella casa de manos de la mujer ojimiel, el hermoso árbol cortesía de Ino, el embarazo tormentoso donde el salió volando en mas de una ocasión y en aquel momento cuando a los 3 meses de embarazo de Sakura recibió las dos mejores noticias de su vida tendría gemelos y seria el nuevo hokage de Konoha y claro el nacimiento de sus pequeños, si buenos y hermosos momentos coronados solo por la llegada de su princesa Kushina, el rubio miro al cielo sonriendo antes de bajar la mirada y ver el rostro hermoso de su esposa, los petalos de cerezo volaban en la brisa nocturna mientras sus cabellos se mecían frente a su rostro con sus bellos ojos verdes brillando de amor por el -te amo tanto Sakura_chan- y la beso de nuevo mientras sus cuerpos se repegaban y el deseo de estar cerca se volvía demasiado intenso hasta que claro se detuvo cuando el sonido de un florero rompiéndose relleno el aire aunado al llanto de cierta niña recién despertada -no te vallas a ir enseguida regreso…NIÑOS!- y comenzó a caminar furiosa rodeada de un aura vengativa con una vena pulsando en su frente y marchando a la casa a reprender a cierto par de gemelos revoltosos  
-jejejej Sakura_chan es muy hermosa y debo estar loco porque cuando esta enojada… la amo aun mas- y se rió antes de caminar a la casa o de lo contrario sus hijos terminarían en peligro de muerte… de nuevo.

**FIN**

* * *

la historia acabo y antes de que alguien diga algo aclaro, no odio a Sakura solo no me agrada a veces su actitud en algunos fics eso es todo por eso al final le termino dando una buena vida en mis historias aunque no sea junto a Naruto eso es todo no la odio lo reitero y espero que este especial les gustara mucho ya que yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo  
oye ninsan donde están tus "novias"-mirando a todos lados-  
este no son mis novias son mis amigas y están este...ocupadas si eso- con una sonrisa nerviosa  
si claro "amigas" esas 4 son unas locas pervertidas como tu, no me sorprende que aceptaran este raro trato -mirándolo con sospecha-  
no soy un pervertido lo juro ademas tu fuste la que me regalo esos libros -señalando a cierta colección de libros de pasta roja-  
pero si hasta estas escribiendo los tuyos -oyendo el ruido en el segundo piso  
Kurai_kun te estamos esperando para inspirarte-suena una voz demasiado suave y deseosa-  
JAJAJAJAJA LO SABIA SI ERES UN PERVERTIDO JAJAJAJAJA-cayendo al suelo muerta de risa-  
...aahhh porque a mi -suspirando resignado-

Hasta la próxima  
atte: Kurai-sho, Mizore Morisato y compañíalo  
reitero no soy un pervertido!  
oye ninsan quieres que les tome mas fotos para recodar esto-desde el segundo piso-aaaahhh ya deja eso por favor -subiendo las escaleras  
pd: y esto es todos los dias


End file.
